


Epiphany

by Ceala (DecemberWine)



Series: WORD [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWine/pseuds/Ceala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has an epiphany at the oddest moment!  This is a sequel to SPRING so read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another entry in the WORD series. Challenge word was EPIPHANY.

There were a lot of people who thought Michael Novotny wasn’t smart. Now I don’t mean they thought he was dumb or retarded but Michael didn’t go to college. He had one semester at a local City College and then he’d dropped out and got a job to help his mother and his uncle. So he was not regarded as book smart like his friend Ted Schmidt who had gone to a very prestigious business college and was such a good accountant his other best friend Brian Kinney had made him a full partner in his advertising firm.

Then there was Brian. Michael’s best friend had brains to spare. He’d gone to Carnegie Mellon on a full scholarship and had graduated high enough to get multiple job offers. Michael was really surprised when Brian turned down all of the lucrative offers from New York firms and went with Ryder Advertising in Pittsburgh. He was surprised but oh so happy. He had dreaded the day when his best friend would be lost to the bright lights of Broadway and would completely forget about the Pitts and his nerdy high school pal.

So Michael didn’t have a full formal education. He’d never read the ‘classics’ and would probably fall asleep trying but that didn’t mean that Michael wasn’t as smart as they come on things that really counted. Things like loyalty and truth and caring for his friends; all of them. Although even Michael would have to admit that caring for his friend Brian took up a lot of time and energy. Brian was a force to be reckoned with.

They had met in Jr. High when they were both 14 and oddly enough, Michael was just a few months older than Brian. Michael would always look so much younger than his years. Brian laughed out loud when Michael was still being carded even after he hit 21.

I bring up the subject of Michael’s education for a reason. Michael has had an epiphany. Michael has not only had one but he knows exactly what an epiphany is. He even knows how to spell it. Surprise, Surprise. Well, actually that’s not the surprise. The surprise is that Michael has had this revelation while lying in the arms of his best friend Brian Kinney in the big bed in the loft after hours of amazing sex.

You see, Michael would have bet real money and a lot of it that he knew his best friend completely; knew exactly how he would react to any given situation and at any given moment. Boy was he wrong.

Brian didn’t do boyfriends and yet… Brian was the most thoughtful, experienced, caring sex partner Michael had ever had. After the third time, he’d asked Brian if he was always like this with all his tricks. Brian had gotten a hurt look on his face and told Michael he had never thought of him as a trick and he never would. When Michael asked Brian how he thought of him, he’d gotten a serious look on his face and told him he was his best friend, his partner, his security and probably the love of his life. He’d said that to Michael once before in Canada right after Michael’s disastrous marriage to Ben Bruckner but Michael had not taken him seriously. He did now.

“Does that mean we’re boyfriends?”

“Well, if two 37 year old men can be called boyfriends, I guess we are.”

Brian didn’t do romantic and yet… The loft was filled with bouquets of lilacs and daffodils which was pretty damned amazing when you considered they were in Pittsburgh, PA AND it was December 30th (actually it was the 31st by now but who’s keeping track) AND it was snowing like hell outside. When Michael had asked what they were and where they came from, Brian had told him their names and said they didn’t come from Pittsburgh. He’d made the inside of his loft into spring so he could ask Michael to make a fresh start with him. He said they’d been everything to each other except lovers and now it was time.

Brian didn’t do commitment and yet… Michael had his epiphany because Brian had just asked him to move in with him and give them a real chance at being together forever. He said he wanted them to try the idea out for a while and he gave Michael his word of honor he would work at this new thing between them as hard as he could. It had been a while and Brian was still waiting for an answer.

“Mikey have you fallen asleep? If so, you picked a fuckin’ bad time to do it.”

“No Brian, I’m not asleep. I’m just experiencing the glow of hearing a man I’ve loved for most of my life say he finally loves me back. Can’t I just revel in the moment?”

“You can revel for the rest of your life after you give me an answer and let me off the hook here.”

Michael rose up on one elbow and rolled Brian over on his back. He leaned down and kissed him slowly and thoroughly.

“Yes you idiot, I will move in with you and live with you but you better be damned sure because I’m not Justin and you’re not getting rid of me as easily as you did him.”

Brian smiled at Michael. Now that he knew he was getting what he wanted, he was completely relaxed.

“Technically Michael, I didn’t get rid of Justin, he left me; remember, he went to New York to become the new Andy Warhol?”

“Yeah and you could have gotten him back any time you wanted and you know it. You just let him go and made everyone think you were suffering from a broken heart so you could get the sympathy.”

“Sympathy hell; almost everyone was thrilled to see me get dumped. After all the dumping I’ve done I guess they thought it was my just desserts.”

“That’s exactly what I mean. I’m not going to let you dump me. When I move the Captain and me in here, we’re here for good and you will have to go to Tibet with Ben to get away from me and even then I may just follow you.”

Brian reached up and took Michael’s face in his hands. He pulled him down to his mouth and just before he kissed him he said, “Promises, Promises; you better keep them.”

Michael smiled into the kiss. “Oh don’t worry, I will.”

Neither one of them thought they would be able to do more than just make out. They were wrong. Evidently being in love was the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world.

Oh yes, I forgot to tell you what Michael’s epiphany was. He suddenly realized he didn’t know this Brian Kinney at all but it looked like he was going to have the rest of his life to get acquainted. God he hoped he lived to be an old, old man


End file.
